


Lettere

by merty_chan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diary, Kerberos Mission, Letters, Love, M/M, Planet, Post-Voltron, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro had a diary, Stars, Voltron, Wedding, and he wrote letters to Keith, many many letters, pre-kerberos, space, they're in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [Sheith] [Post-Voltron]La guerra contro i Galra si è ormai conclusa, e l'universo sta finalmente instaurando una pace che spera possa rivelarsi duratura.Voltron appartiene al passato, e i Paladini sono riusciti a cominciare una nuova vita.Per Shiro e Keith, inoltre, sta per giungere un momento tanto atteso.Ma due giorni prima delle loro nozze, Shiro decide di spezzare una tradizione improvvisata e va a trovare Keith senza alcun preavviso, lasciandolo sulla porta di casa con un vecchio diario in mano e un solo messaggio."Se ti va, leggilo."Dal testo:[...]All’inizio, volevo mandare qualcun altro. Tua madre, per esempio, perché è stata lei a riportarmi questo indietro. Non so quali strani preparativi per il matrimonio stessi facendo in quel momento, ma lei è venuta da me con un pacco in mano, e me l’ha consegnato dicendomi che fosse arrivato il momento di restituirmelo. Sai, mi ha confidato di averlo trovato tanti anni fa, durante una missione nell’universo infinito. Non so per quale motivo l’abbia preso, ma ho una mezza idea.E immagino che perfino tu abbia già una mezza idea su dove l’avesse portata questa vecchia missione.[...]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Left You Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876338) by [ronniedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedae/pseuds/ronniedae). 



> Salve a tutti! Questa è la prima fanfiction che pubblico su Ao3 e volevo assolutamente che fosse sulla Sheith^^ Spero che la mia permanenza in questo sito possa essere piacevole e che possiate apprezzare i miei lavori <3  
> Ero indecisa se inserire le note dell'autore all'inizio o alla fine della storia, ma penso sia meglio metterle qui per alcune precisazioni.  
> La storia è ambientata un anno dopo la conclusione della guerra con i Galra e, come anticipato nell'introduzione, i Paladini hanno cominciato delle nuove vite.  
> Shiro e Keith sono a due giorni dal loro matrimonio e entrambi vivono in un pianeta lontano dal Sistema Solare. Anche Krolia ha una casa qui, e per il momento si trova insieme al figlio mentre Shiro sta momentaneamente al Castello dei Leoni con Lance e Allura.  
> Non voglio aggiungere altro per evitare spoiler^^  
> La fanfiction è una mini-long di tre capitoli con la Sheith come coppia principale e accenni ad altri personaggi (ho messo il tag ooc per sicurezza).  
> Ho preso spunto dalla one-shot di ronniedae per questo sito (il link lo trovate in alto!)  
> Spero possa piacervi <3  
> Buona lettura,  
> Merty  
> (La fanfiction è presente anche su Efp)

_“Scrivere una lettera è una di quelle cose che si fa solo con le persone_ _alle quali si tiene veramente.”_  
-Sergio Marchionne  
 

  
_**Capitolo 1** _

  
 

**E** ra da più di dieci minuti che Keith camminava avanti e indietro per la sua camera incapace di fermarsi, e ancora non aveva tratto alcuna conclusione.

Shiro era passato da lui, quella mattina, infrangendo quella stupida promessa matrimoniale che avevano suggellato giorni prima e che secondo Lance doveva essere indistruttibile.

_“La settimana prima delle nozze non dovete assolutamente vedervi.”_

Keith stava impazzendo.

Dopo la fine della guerra, lui e Shiro avevano iniziato a convivere in un piccolo cottage nel pianeta Shardana, lontani dalla Terra e dai ricordi spiacevoli che quella conservava per entrambi. 

Avevano voluto iniziare una nuova vita in una nuova galassia, e c’erano riusciti. 

Tra due giorni si sarebbero sposati.

Solo che nessuno dei due capiva l’utilità del dover seguire delle stupide tradizioni -probabilmente perfino inventate per l’occasione- con il rischio di un collasso prima del fatidico giorno a causa della mancanza dell’altro. E di un capriccio del suo migliore amico.

All’inizio, era sembrato facile. Più o meno. 

Keith non poteva certo ammettere che ci fosse molto da fare a casa di sua madre, Krolia, che cercava in tutti i modi di distrarlo spiegandogli le vecchie usanze dei matrimoni Galra e costringendolo ad allenarsi con lei. In cinque giorni le uniche cose rimaste impresse nella sua mente erano state lo strano matrimonio di una sua parente alla lontana che si era trasformato in una specie di duello medievale e il fatto che Krolia l’avesse battuto dieci volte consecutive senza che lui potesse fare nulla. E quella batosta bruciava terribilmente.

Però sarebbe potuta andare molto, molto peggio di così. 

E invece, si era sbagliato. 

Totalmente sbagliato. Stare lontano da Shiro si era rivelato più traumatico di quanto non fosse in realtà. Aveva convissuto con lui per un anno intero, e questo l’aveva portato ad abituarsi completamente alla sua presenza. La mattina si svegliava sempre con i suoi baci, la colazione si riduceva a due fette di pane più bruciate che tostate e la giornata trascorreva tra ricerce, uscite in moto e piccoli lavoretti in città. E poi, c’era la sera.

Shiro aveva trovato un vecchio stereo terrestre in un mercatino dell’usato e aveva deciso di comprarlo e di portarlo a casa insieme a qualche disco in vinile. Quell’aggeggio era stata la rovina di Keith e la fine della sua dignità.

Una volta conclusa la cena, Shiro lo costringeva ad alzarsi dalla sedia per ballare insieme a lui sulle note di un lento o di una canzone country a seconda dell’umore della giornata. Se Shiro era particolarmente felice, metteva qualche pezzo country. Se invece si sentiva smielato e particolarmente in vena di zuccheri, ecco che entrambi si muovevano sul primo brano romantico che riusciva a trovare nella sua collezione. Una volta era capitato perfino che danzassero  _-anche se Keith continuava a pensare che non fosse il verbo giusto-_  seguendo il ritmo di una canzone rock. Non era finita proprio bene, però si erano divertiti.

C’era però un piccolo particolare che inizialmente aveva stonato con quell'atmosfera. Lui detestava ballare. Non era bravo. Anzi, era proprio una frana.

Però a Shiro piaceva, perché lo metteva di buon umore e lo portava perfino a canticchiare qualcosa, cosa che Keith adorava. E con il tempo, perfino lui si era affezionato a quella stramba abitudine al punto da iniziare a scegliere le canzoni da ballare.

Non avrebbe mai pensato, a distanza di un anno, che tutto quello gli sarebbe mancato in quel modo, quasi da togliergli il fiato.

Fortunatamente per lui, Shiro si era presentato davanti alla porta di sua madre cinque giorni dopo, con una maglietta che Krolia avrebbe sicuramente definito come la più brutta che potesse trovare ma che sembrava la migliore del suo intero armadio dopo quell’assenza non pianificata. 

-Devo darti questo- gli aveva detto, sollevando la mano e svelando così il suo contenuto. Era un vecchio diario con la rilegatura in pelle, piuttosto consunto e pieno di graffi, dal quale si intravedeva una carta ingiallita. Chissà quanti anni possedeva, quell’oggetto.

Keith aveva guardato l’altro con espressione interrogativa, non capendo minimamente cosa stesse accadendo. Sentiva soltanto il suo cuore tambureggiare nei timpani con prepotenza, come se la sola presenza del futuro marito avesse riportato indietro tutti i suoi sensi e la vita stessa.

Non capiva nemmeno quello che Shiro gli stesse dicendo, troppo distratto dalla sua figura in sé, dai gesti delle mani di e dal suono della sua voce. E dagli occhi, che saettavano da una parte all’altra come se stesse quasi aspettando l’assalto di Lance pronto a menarli entrambi per quella trasgressione. Occhi che, forse, si fermavano per troppo tempo sul suo viso prima di cominciare nuovamente il loro giro frenetico.

Sì, stava decisamente impazzendo. 

Un tempo era riuscito a sopravvivere settimane, mesi interi senza Shiro, e ora la sua assenza di cinque giorni lo stava totalmente corrodendo dall’interno.

Rimase perfino più sbalordito quando questo si sporse verso di lui per posargli un bacio sulle labbra, a cui seguì un piccolo sorriso e il rumore della porta che si chiudeva.

Keith era rimasto immobile, privo di alcun tempo per reagire, troppo sconvolto per poter fare qualcosa di concreto. I suoi riflessi erano sicuramente peggiorati.

O forse, come diceva sua madre per farsi beffe di lui, era l’assenza della  _vitamina Shiro_  ad averlo conciato in quel modo.

Aveva realizzato solo in seguito di avere tra le mani il piccolo diario, che nemmeno si ricordava di aver effettivamente preso.

E ora si trovava lì, davanti alla sua scrivania con quello stesso oggetto poggiato sopra, cercando di decidere il da farsi.

Era sicuro che Shiro non gli avesse mai parlato di quel diario. Ed era strano, perché in genere si confidavano ogni cosa. Magari si era dimenticato della sua esistenza. Ma se lo reputava così importante dallo spezzare una tradizione per cui Lance avrebbe ucciso entrambi…no, c’era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava.

-Se ti va, leggilo- aveva detto poi Shiro durante quella conversazione confusa. 

Adesso l’aveva ricordato. 

Perfino sua madre era rimasta scossa, e una strana espressione era comparsa sul suo viso alla vista di quel diario. All’inizio pareva distante, persa tra chissà quali ricordi. Possibile che avesse a che fare con tutta quella faccenda? Poi aveva abbozzato un sorriso, ed era sparita in cucina lasciandolo insieme alle sue perplessità.

Rimase ancora un po’ intento a fissare quel vecchio diario, permettendo alla sua mente di correre verso le ipotesi più sparate.

Che fosse un diario scritto durante la guerra? 

No, e probabilmente non avrebbe avuto un aspetto così vissuto.

E se invece fosse stato il diario di uno Shiro più giovane con chissà quali sogni e speranze contenute al suo interno? 

No, nemmeno. Non avrebbe di certo spiegato il perché Krolia paresse coinvolta.

Keith sgranò gli occhi, afferrando in un battibaleno la preziosa reliquia e catapultandosi sul letto, la piccola luce sul comodino accesa.

Sua madre doveva centrare qualcosa con quella faccenda. 

Lo sapeva. 

Lo sentiva.

Ma se Krolia aveva un qualche collegamento con tutto ciò, significava soltanto che quel diario poteva appartenere a due periodi precisi della vita di Shiro, che Keith stava scoprendo pezzo dopo pezzo.

Non era sicuro che l’altro avesse avuto a disposizione un quaderno durante la tortura subita dai Galra. Quindi quello doveva per forza ricollegarsi  _all’altro periodo._

Senza indugiare oltre, Keith si mise comodo e, con la testa china verso le pagine ormai ingiallite, si immerse nella lettura del vecchio diario.

Lo aprì con attenzione, temendo che potesse sgretolarsi. Era una paura stupida, ma quel diario apparteneva a Shiro e non voleva rovinarlo ulteriormente.

Comparve una nota nella prima pagina, sopra quella che, dai bordi, sembrava essere una vecchia foto. Keith decise che l’avrebbe vista dopo. Il suo sguardo era rimasto catturato dalla calligrafia di Shiro, diversa però da come la ricordava dai tempi dell’Accademia. Conservava ancora le lettere elaborate, e l’impegno messo in ogni tratto eseguito con la penna era chiaramente visibile, ma la sua scrittura era senza dubbio più vacillante e inclinata, come se la mano avesse tremato per tutto il tempo durante la stesura di quelle parole.

Ancor prima di essersene reso conto, Keith si ritrovò totalmente immerso nella lettura di quella nota.

 

 

_Caro Keith,_

_ti prego, non dirlo a Lance. Non so cosa potrà farci se soltanto scoprirà che sono venuto a consegnarti questo di persona._

_All’inizio, volevo mandare qualcun altro. Tua madre, per esempio, perché è stata lei a riportarmi questo indietro. Non so quali strani preparativi per il matrimonio stessi facendo in quel momento, ma lei è venuta da me con un pacco in mano, e me l’ha consegnato dicendomi che fosse arrivato il momento di restituirmelo. Sai, mi ha confidato di averlo trovato tanti anni fa, durante una missione nell’universo infinito. Non so per quale motivo l’abbia preso, ma ho una mezza idea._

_E immagino che perfino tu abbia già una mezza idea su dove l’avesse portata questa vecchia missione._

_Tornando a quanto dicevo prima: avrei potuto chiedere direttamente a lei di consegnartelo. Ma poi ci ho ripensato e ho detto “no, devo essere io a farlo.” Insomma, avrà avuto una buona ragione per averlo portarlo prima da me. O almeno, così ho ipotizzato. Altrimenti, credo che te l’avrebbe consegnato senza alcun problema. Tua madre è sicuramente una di quelle persone che vanno dritte al sodo e che difficilmente si perdono in strade secondarie utili soltanto a complicare la vicenda._

_E quindi, dopo aver riletto con il fiato sospeso quanto avevo scritto anni prima, mi son detto “Spero che Lance possa perdonarmi ma sì, devo assolutamente consegnarglielo io.”_

_Perché scoprirai, se vorrai leggerlo, quanto questo diario sia stato importante per me, e quanto sia stato bello parlare con qualcuno di caro anche se si trovava a tanti anni luce di distanza._

_Hai capito bene, non è uno scherzo dei tuoi occhi._

_Anni luce._

_Scoprirai, Keith, tutte le meraviglie che ho visto in quei giorni lontani e quelle che continuerò a raccontarti in quelli futuri, se vorrai, quando saremo finalmente sposati._

_Non sei obbligato a proseguire, se non vuoi. Mi rendo conto che quest’argomento è sempre stato delicato tra noi due, e non so se ti va di affrontarlo proprio a due giorni dal momento più bello delle nostre vite._

_Se deciderai di chiudere questo diario qui e ora, io non avrò nulla da ridire. È una tua scelta. E la capirò, perché al posto tuo non so nemmeno io se avrei il coraggio di farlo. Il coraggio di riaprire una ferita chiusa da tempo._

_Ma se deciderai di proseguire, ti prego di perdonarmi per tutte le promesse che troverai scritte e che non sono riuscito a mantenere._

_Lo so che hai compreso di cosa parlerà questo diario. O meglio, di cosa parleranno queste lettere._

_Perché sì, sono tante, tante lettere che avrei dovuto spedire in una casa in cui non ho mai fatto ritorno._

_E so che hai anche già compreso a chi le avevo indirizzate._

_Tuo,_

_Takashi S._

 

_P.S._ _Qui sotto c’è una vecchia foto. Se ti va di vederla, stacca la nota._

 

 

Keith rilesse quel messaggio almeno tre volte prima di sollevare il capo. 

Alla prima, non si era nemmeno reso conto di essere arrivato alla fine. Si era dovuto riprendere alla vista della firma di Shiro, l’unica scritta perfettamente immobile in mezzo a quelle lettere tremolanti. L’aveva accarezzata senza alcun pensiero preciso in mente, lasciando che le sue dita scorressero, sfiorandolo appena, sotto quel nome familiare quanto il suo.

Alla seconda lettura aveva atteso che le parole si depositassero per bene nel suo cervello. Alla terza, aveva ormai compreso ogni cosa già solo leggendo la prima riga. 

Sua madre aveva trovato quel diario in una missione nello spazio, e il fato aveva voluto quel diario fosse appartenuto proprio a Shiro. Eppure, lui non ne aveva mai scritto uno sin dal momento in cui erano venuti a conoscenza della guerra.

Ma precedentemente l’aveva fatto.

E Shiro, prima di Voltron, era stato nello spazio soltanto una volta sola.

Aveva ragione l’altro ad affermare che lui sapesse già il contenuto del diario, e il suo destinatario.

Keith prese fiato e rimosse la nota con la stessa delicatezza e attenzione con le quali aveva aperto il vecchio quaderno, quasi per paura di poter rovinare la fotografia che stava lì sotto.

Quello che vide fu peggio di una secchiata d’acqua gelida.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Marzo anno 29XX  
> Eh già, quest’anno niente Febbraio da 29 giorni. Fa schifo essere nati il 29 Febbraio. Ti sottopongono a domande stupide e a vari scherzi che probabilmente ti porterai dietro per tutta la vita.  
> Buon compleanno a me quindi! Le torte sullo spazio però non sono buonissime.  
> Non vedo l’ora di tornare sulla Terra per mangiarne una. Che ne dici se un giorno andiamo insieme in quella caffetteria in città a prenderci una bella cheesecake alle fragole? So che l’adori. La stavi mangiando letteralmente con gli occhi l’ultima volta che siamo andati lì in un pomeriggio.  
> Mi manchi tanto Keith.  
> Non è un buon compleanno senza di te.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo!  
> Grazie a tutte le persone che si sono fermate a dare un'occhiata al precedente, e buona lettura! <3

_**Capitolo 2** _

 

**15 Novembre anno 29XX**  
Il lancio è stato spettacolare.  
Va bene, forse non so esattamente come documentare al meglio questa nuova avventura. Matt mi ha suggerito di tenere un diario, ma non sono sempre stato un campione nel tenere i diari. Non mi sono mai piaciuti. Sono cose troppo personali che vengono scritte per questioni più personali, e io voglio che questo viaggio venga condiviso con qualcuno.   
Con te.  
Perciò, cominciamo di nuovo.  
Caro Keith,  
il lancio è stato spettacolare. Niente a che vedere con il simulatore di volo giù alla Garrison. Iverson potrà pure pensare che sia così accurato da sembrare perfettamente reale, ma no, ti assicuro che non lo è.   
Avevi ragione. Quell’uomo non ha la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire mettere piede in una stazione spaziale. A malapena avrà lasciato casa sua per andare in Nevada.  
È strano pensare che la Garrison si trovi _“giù.”_ Sarà effettivamente così? Non sto proprio salendo. In fondo, mi sto solo spostando di lato, no?   
Sono ancora nell’orbita terrestre, ma piano piano mi allontano e continuo a vedere le meraviglie dello spazio.  
I disegni sui libri dell’Accademia non rendono per niente con lo spettacolo che c’è qui. Se potessi, ti farei vedere ogni cosa con i tuoi stessi occhi. Chissà se brillerebbero più delle stelle per queste meraviglie.  
Mi manchi già.  
  
  
**4 Dicembre anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
siamo ormai prossimi all’orbita di Marte.   
È trascorso poco meno di un mese dalla nostra partenza e abbiamo ancora tanta, troppa strada da fare.  
Sono impaziente.   
Sembra ieri il giorno in cui, da bambino, mi sono appassionato alle avventure nello spazio e ora sono qui, in una navicella di una delle Accademie più prestigiose della Terra, in rotta verso i confini del Sistema Solare.  
Perdonami, non era mia intenzione ricordarti in questo modo che me ne sono andato. Non voglio che tu possa fraintendere e pensare che non vedevo l’ora di lasciarti indietro.  
Me ne sono accorto, sai? Del modo in cui cercavi di evitare il discorso. Lo vedevo dai tuoi occhi. Erano sempre tristi quando le nostre chiacchiere cadevano sulla missione di Kerberos.  
Eppure tu facevi finta di nulla.  
Vorrei tornare indietro soltanto per farti parlare.  
Soltanto per non farti tenere tutto dentro.  
  
  
**25 Dicembre anno 29XX**  
Buona Natale, Keith.  
Gli Holt hanno voluto addobbare la stazione spaziale per la festa, giusto per sentirsi un po’ più vicini alla Terra. E io ho rimediato un cappellino di Babbo Natale da Matt. È imbarazzante.  
Probabilmente avresti alzato gli occhi al cielo alla sua vista e avresti nascosto il tuo sorriso.  
Abbiamo lasciato Marte ormai alle nostre spalle. Era meraviglioso.   
Non il mio pianeta del Sistema Solare preferito, e lo sai. Troppo brullo e arido. Però a te sarebbe piaciuto, perché ti ricorda il deserto. Continuo a non capire come faccia a piacerti, il deserto. Anche se, forse, è uguale allo spazio.  
Non penso di aver mai visto niente di simile in vita mia. Preparati, perché questa frase potresti ritrovarla costantemente nelle lettere.   
Sono una persona monotona, purtroppo. Ma cosa si può fare di fronte a tali meraviglie della natura? È già un qualcosa se riesco a scriverti delle frasi di senso compiuto.  
È da un paio di ore che Matt continua a cantare _Jingle Bells_ a squarciagola. Ha persino messo il suo cd di canzoni natalizie nello stereo che abbiamo portato qui con noi. Hai presente quando ti dicevo che Matt cantava sotto la doccia e rischiava di spaccare la finestra della nostra camera? Ecco. Non è assolutamente migliorato.  
Fortunatamente il professor Sam lo rimbecca per le sue scadenti doti canore, ma a quello non importa.  
Sai, la stazione è tappezzata di foto della famiglia Holt o di altre immagini della Terra.   
Tranne il mio angolo. Non so, non riesco ancora a considerarlo come una casa. Vorrei tanto appendere sul muro la nostra foto, ma non ci riesco.  
Penso spesso di averti fatto un torto, andandomene. E non riesco a guardare il tuo viso che mi sorride nello scatto. Fa male. E non voglio pensare quanto faccia male a te.  
Ancora tanti auguri, Keith.  
Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto passare il Natale insieme.  
  
  
**31 Dicembre anno 29XX**  
Esiste il fuso orario nello spazio? Da voi è già primo gennaio?  
Non so se il nostro orologio si sia guastato. Non si capisce. Sembra fermo, ma un istante dopo vedo le lancette spostate di tre ore. O forse sono solo io che penso sia rotto. Non mi sono ancora abituato a come trascorre il tempo, qui.  
Come stai, Keith? Sta andando tutto bene? So che probabilmente non mi risponderai. Usi sempre i monosillabi quando ti porgo domande che ti riguardano. Scusami se ti danno fastidio, a volte. Scusami se per colpa della mia curiosità non penso a come potresti sentirti. Ma vorrei soltanto che capissi che io ci tengo. Che voglio conoscerti, che non mi annoierei mai a sentirti parlare di te. E che non è tempo sprecato.   
È un po’ strano trascorrere le vacanze qui. Sai, gli Holt sono molto gentili, ma non mi sento parte della loro famiglia. Molto spesso stanno nelle loro camere insieme, e altrettante volte li sento ridacchiare su chissà quali stramberie informatiche. Mi manca avere una famiglia.  
Scusami, non avrei dovuto scriverlo.   
Non a te.   
Non in queste lettere.  
Ma io sono da solo Keith, e non so quanto possa resistere ancora. Kerberos sembra più lontano di prima, e invece ci stiamo avvicinando.  
Buon anno, Keith.  
È già mezzanotte lì da te?  
  
  
**13 Gennaio anno 29XX**  
Siamo davanti a Giove. Ci credi? Io no, ho ancora la pelle d’oca. È semplicemente magnifico, e non riesco a staccare gli occhi dal vetro. Probabilmente la mia calligrafia sarà traballante, e ti chiedo scusa in anticipo se sbufferai leggendo questa lettera. Sono poche le cose che riescono a scuotermi in questo modo. La vista del gigante gassoso, sicuramente. O la sua Grande Macchia Rossa. Per un momento mi sono allontanato dalla finestra perché avevo paura. Lo so, probabilmente ora starai sorridendo o scuotendo la testa. O entrambe le cose. Sì, ho avuto paura che la tempesta di Giove mi risucchiasse sino al suo interno. È ipnotica, sai? È bella e magnetica, come i tuoi occhi.  
Mi mancano tanto.  
Il professor Holt mi ha mostrato la sua collezione di pietre preziose.   
Sì, lui adora collezionare pietre. Matt me ne aveva parlato tempo prima, ma pensavo fosse uno scherzo. Non chiedermi poi perché abbia portato la sua collezione fino a qui. Magari gli ricorda casa. Come la nostra foto.  
Comunque, come stavo scrivendo prima di divagare, mi ha mostrato la sua collezione di pietre e tra queste vi era una splendida ametista. Sembrava brillare di luce propria. Come i tuoi occhi.  
Oh Keith, non chiedermi perché oggi stia solamente scrivendo dei tuoi occhi. Anzi, ti prego, chiedimelo. Chiedimelo perché così potrò dirtelo apertamente, potrò dirti davvero quanto mi piacciono.  
Sono da togliere il fiato, come lo spettacolo di Giove che sto vedendo qui dietro il vetro.  
Ho riguardato la nostra foto dopo aver visto la collezione del professore, e posso assolutamente confermare che né lo scatto e né tantomeno l’ametista rendono giustizia al tuo sguardo.  
Io so che quella sfumatura è più bella e irriproducibile in natura.  
O forse è solo il ricordo di te che mi sta facendo impazzire.  
  
  
**20 Febbraio anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
da qui ormai vediamo gli anelli di Saturno, e Matt ha iniziato a ripetere la filastrocca di Tolkien all’infinito.  
Esatto, hai capito bene.   
JRR Tolkien.   
_Il Signore degli Anelli._    
Dimmi, tu pensi che uno di quelli sia il gioiello di Sauron?   
Perdonami, non so quanto tu possa cogliere questa citazione. Ma sai che sono un’inguaribile nerd e che ogni tanto Matt riesce a trascinarmi in queste sciocchezze.  
E perdonami, anche, per non averti più scritto. Sono stato parecchio impegnato ultimamente, sai? Abbiamo dedicato più tempo alle nostre ricerche e spesso cadevo addormentato ancor prima di toccare il cuscino con la mia testa.   
La missione iniziale prevedeva l’estrazione di campioni di ghiaccio da Kerberos, ma dobbiamo ancora perfezionare qualcosina. E sai quanto possa essere snervante perfezionare qualcosa, sopratutto se il professor Holt è nei paraggi. Nemmeno una virgola dev’essere fuori posto. Niente approssimazioni, solo precisione.  
Scusami ti prego.  
Non avrei dovuto scriverlo.  
Non voglio che tu capisca che non abbia voluto ritagliare cinque minuti da dedicare a te.  
Scusami, scusami, scusami.  
Forse queste lettere sono state una pessima idea.  
  
  
**22 Febbraio anno 29XX**  
_Un anello per trovarli, un anello per domarli._  
_Un anello per ghermirli e nel buio incatenarli._  
Sì, io e Matt abbiamo guardato di nuovo _Il Signore degli Anelli._  
Per la terza volta in una settimana.  
Scusami, ma pensavo fosse un buon modo per iniziare. Vedrai che appena tornerò sulla Terra lo guarderemo insieme. Solo, non so se sia proprio il tuo genere.  
Ti piacciono i fantasy, Keith?  
  
  
**28 Febbraio anno 29XX**  
Puoi stare tranquillo ora.  
Abbiamo superato Saturno, quindi niente più citazioni su _Il Signore degli Anelli_. Anzi, dovresti essere rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che non ce ne siano ancora state di _Star Wars_ , invece. Ma tranquillo, vedremo anche quei film (solo, non diventare un fanatico come Matt okay?)   
Penso che questi potrebbero piacerti. Forse più de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ (sarebbe un colpo al cuore e una scommessa persa per me, Matt è convinto che ti possa piacere di più _Star Wars_. Ripeto, lo credo anch’io, ma non voglio perdere il mio buono per un pranzo gratis da Crown _Crust Carnival_.)  
Vuoi sapere com’era Saturno?  
Lo sai che ho degli aggettivi limitati per descrivere queste meraviglie. È solo che, non penso che ci sia un modo per esprimere la loro bellezza su carta. O perlomeno, io non ne sarei capace.   
Hai mai pensato a come si possa imprimere un qualcosa di mozzafiato su poche e semplici righe? Io sì.   
Ogni volta che la mia mente ripercorre tutto questo viaggio.   
E ogni volta che poi arriva a te.  
Vorrei imparare a scrivere poesie soltanto per renderti un po’ di giustizia. Troppo smielato?  
Forse.  
Però è ciò che sento.  
  
  
**1 Marzo anno 29XX**  
Eh già, quest’anno niente Febbraio da 29 giorni. Fa schifo essere nati il 29 Febbraio. Ti sottopongono a domande stupide e a vari scherzi che probabilmente ti porterai dietro per tutta la vita.  
Buon compleanno a me quindi! Le torte sullo spazio però non sono buonissime.  
Non vedo l’ora di tornare sulla Terra per mangiarne una. Che ne dici se un giorno andiamo insieme in quella caffetteria in città a prenderci una bella cheesecake alle fragole? So che l’adori. La stavi mangiando letteralmente con gli occhi l’ultima volta che siamo andati lì in un pomeriggio.  
Mi manchi tanto Keith.  
Non è un buon compleanno senza di te.  
  
  
**15 Marzo anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
non è successo nulla di eclatante ultimamente. E no, non ho la minima intenzione di scrivere dei tanti asteroidi che ho visto sulla strada e dei meteoriti e delle stelle lontane e tutto il resto. Lo appunto qui per l’ennesima volta: non sono bravo a parlare di queste cose.  
Oggi voglio solo chiedere di te.  
Come stai? Sta andando tutto bene in Accademia? Quanti altri record nei simulatori hai infranto in questi mesi?  
L’Accademia non si rende minimamente conto dello sbaglio che fa a tenerti ingabbiato sulla Terra. D’altronde, non posso proprio biasimarla. Nemmeno io sono stato in grado di rendermi conto dei miei sentimenti prima di tutto questo.  
Forse sarebbe andato tutto diversamente, se solo mi ci fossi soffermato un po’.  
  
  
**30 Marzo anno 29XX**  
Non so per quale motivo stia accadendo tutto questo, ma abbiamo deciso di rallentare un po’.   
Io però sono impaziente.   
Kerberos è qui dietro l’angolo, e voglio avvicinarmi il prima possibile. Non riesco a resistere qui dentro ancora a lungo.   
E poi, voglio tornare. Mi manca casa. Mi manca l’Accademia e il pessimo caffè dei distributori. Mi mancano le nostre uscite nel deserto. Fa ancora freddo la notte, vero? Ti ricordi quando avevamo deciso di sederci sul tetto del cottage con solamente una coperta dietro le nostre spalle? Era bellissimo.   
La notte, le stelle.   
Tu.  
Era tutto stupendo.  
Il punto è che voglio atterrare su Kerberos ma non voglio atterrare. Voglio tornare a casa ma non voglio tornare. Capisci cosa intendo?  
Voglio tornare soltanto per portarti via da lì e trascinarti qui, nello spazio. Perché so quanto ti piacerebbe. E so quanto potresti sentirti bene qui.  
Perché, in fondo, penso di starci bene anch’io.  
  
  
**2 Aprile anno 29XX**  
Ieri è stata una giornataccia.  
Non importa se siamo nello spazio o sulla Terra, Matt riesce a rendere il primo di Aprile il giorno più odioso di sempre. Detesto gli scherzi. Non mi sono mai piaciuti, ma Matt li adora.  
Non sto nemmeno a raccontarti cos’abbia architetto quel piccolo scienziato pazzo maligno, ma ti dico soltanto che abbiamo dovuto pulire. Per 4 ore.  
Comunque, sai che abbiamo da poco sorpassato Urano? Era bello da togliere il fiato.  
Secondo te è possibile riprodurre un colore simile? C’è sulla Terra? Ci sarà mai? Non lo so.   
È un po’ come il colore dei tuoi occhi, Keith. Sei sicuro di averlo già visto, ma poi ti rendi conto che no, il tuo sguardo tempo prima ti aveva ingannato e quello che avevi scambiato per una specifica sfumatura si rivela invece tutt’altra cosa.  
E avresti dovuto vedere quegli anelli poi! Se quelli di Saturno sono uno spettacolo mozzafiato, quelli di Urano ti lasciano direttamente senza vita. Può la natura creare davvero simili meraviglie?  
Non mi sembrava nemmeno di essere qui. Polveri, ghiaccio, e chissà quant’altro hanno portato a questo risultato, eppure non riesco a capacitarmene.  
Sembra tutto troppo bello per essere reale.  
  
  
**4 Aprile anno 29XX**  
Ho messo la nostra foto nella prima pagina di questo diario. È bellissimo aprirlo per scrivere qualcosa e vedere ogni volta il tuo sorriso.  
Mi manchi tanto.  
  
  
**20 Aprile anno 29XX**  
Nettuno è quasi in vista, e non so che pensare.  
Questo viaggio sta per volgere al termine, quando in realtà non è nemmeno iniziato. Insomma, ci sono ancora tutte le fasi di esplorazione su Kerberos. E le ricerche. E il viaggio di ritorno.  
Eppure perché sento casa così vicina?  
Non odiarmi Keith, ti prego. Però non voglio tornare indietro.  
Non odiarmi, sono umano anch’io.  
Ed è proprio per questo che, prima di continuare, tornerei sicuramente a prenderti.  
  
  
**24 Aprile anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
abbiamo superato anche Nettuno. Siamo a quota otto pianeti, e Plutone ormai è dietro l’angolo. Quasi lo vedo, così grande eppure così piccolo da essere inserito in una categoria totalmente differente rispetto agli altri, farsi sempre più vicino a noi e alla nostra navicella. Non sto nella pelle all’emozione di poter assistere alla sua comparsa insieme alle sue piccole lune.   
Ci pensi? Tutte quelle belle foto che guardavamo nei libri di testo adesso saranno qui, davanti ai miei occhi, senza i filtri delle fotocamere o quant’altro. Vedrò Caronte, e Stige, e poi lei sarà lì, pronta ad aspettarci per l’atterraggio.  
Chissà com’è vedere la luna Kerberos da vicino, saltarci sopra.  
Chissà come sarebbe stato se tu fossi qui.  
  
  
**10 Maggio anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
non puoi nemmeno immaginare tutte le serie tv che dovrò farti vedere non appena tornerò sulla Terra. Preparati, perché non riusciresti nemmeno a contarle. Lo ammetto, la grafica non è una delle migliori, ma le vecchie serie televisive sono un qualcosa di obbligatorio da vedere. E sappi che Matt ha una certa cultura riguardo a queste cose. Quindi ti prego di non fargli nemmeno una domanda o dovremo sentire una risposta di circa 3 giorni con tanto di sequel, di prequel, delle sue fantasticherie e altro. E poi, non vorrai mica anticiparti la serie ancor prima di vederla, vero? Matt non si fa scrupoli a fare spoiler, perciò non devi nemmeno lasciarlo cominciare a parlare. E se, malauguratamente, dovesse iniziare, fallo tacere con ogni mezzo.  
Comunque, abbiamo passato questi giorni davanti al computer come dei veri studenti in crisi prima degli esami, a mangiare gelato spaziale e a urlare contro uno schermo (era più Matt quello che urlava e s’indignava, ma mi ha pregato di scriverti che fossimo entrambi. Si sa che tra amici perfino queste cose vanno condivise ed estese all’altro.)  
L’unico particolare è che noi non siamo né studenti e né tantomeno in crisi per qualche esame, ma era giusto per rendere l’idea. Comunque, come stanno andando gli esami alla Garrison? Scommetto che li hai passati tutti con il massimo dei voti. Sopratutto quello della simulazione di volo.  
Si può sapere perché l’Accademia è così ottusa dal non riconoscere di avere un genio del tuo calibro?  
Che poi, era proprio qui che volevo arrivare. A parlare del genio.  
Perché sai, io e Matt abbiamo appena concluso Sherlock, e penso di non essere mai stato così attaccato allo schermo in vita mia. Mi è piaciuto tutto di quella serie, e l’attore di Sherlock è fenomenale. Matt dice che un giorno mi costringerà a fare il cosplay, e lui farà quello di Watson. Ti prego di non venire con la macchina fotografica perché sarebbe imbarazzante.  
Secondo me, comunque, questa storia potrebbe piacerti.  
O forse preferiresti guardare il Trono di Spade?  
  
  
**30 Maggio anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,   
Plutone si avvicina. Il professor Holt è ormai certo che manca poco. Lo dice tutto, attorno a noi. Lo spazio, i dati raccolti dalle macchine.  
E l’adrenalina. Quella sicuramente non può sbagliare.  
Mi sento come quando sono entrato nel simulatore per la prima volta e tutto sembrava magnifico, per poi accorgermi solo ora di quanto mi sbagliassi all’epoca. Eppure, l’adrenalina c’era sempre nonostante la finzione.  
Sento che il mio cuore sta per scoppiare. Non so se reggerò oltre. Voglio arrivare lì. Su Kerberos. Voglio arrivare lì per sentire una pace che probabilmente non arriverà mai perché vorrò conoscere altro, di più. Fino a quando tutto l’Universo sarà tale da saperne ogni segreto, ogni minimo particolare.  
Ti è mai capitato di sentirti in questo modo?  
Non so perchè, ma anche tu, molto spesso, sei responsabile di questa reazione.  
Lo spazio e te, Keith.  
Ciò che amo di più.  
Se tu fossi qui, probabilmente, il mio cuore sarebbe già collassato da tempo.  
  
  
**3 Giugno anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,  
siamo arrivati.  
Non so davvero come esprimermi. Sto tremando. Tutto il mio corpo è completamente scosso. Ricordi i fulmini che vedevamo dal cottage durante le tempeste nel deserto? Ecco. Sono così ora. Sono la terra che viene squassata dal lampo.  
E non so che fare, che dire. Come reagire.  
È tutto troppo bello per essere vero.  
  
  
**7 Giugno anno 29XX**  
Caro Keith,   
questa probabilmente sarà l’ultima lettera che ti scriverò fino al nostro ritorno. Non volermene male, non è come credi. È solo che non penso tu sia interessato a dati e numeri e simili riguardo all’estrazione del ghiaccio della luna Kerberos.  
Potrei continuare a parlarti dello spazio, questo è vero. Ma lo sai che non sono bravo. Te ne sarai accorto dalle altre lettere, no? Della mia scarsa capacità di esprimere ciò che provo, ciò che sento. Sai, a volte penso di essere stato programmato in maniera stramba. Non chiedermi il perché di questo termine, penso che l’influenza prolungata di Matt mi stia facendo male. Però sì, so di essere strambo.  
Non so esprimermi come vorrei. Sono troppo controllato. Come farò il giorno che dovrò raccontarti di tutte queste meraviglie (perché la mia intenzione è quella di dirti ogni cosa faccia a faccia), e a farti brillare gli occhi come brillavano a me quando il mio sguardo si posava su tutto ciò che incontrava? Come farò a raccontarti di Marte, e del suo deserto così simile eppure così diverso dal nostro, o degli anelli di Urano? O della Grande Macchia Rossa, che pareva una pennellata di acquarello su una grande tela allo stesso modo dipinta? Lo so, sicuramente adesso roteerai gli occhi alla lettura di queste parole.  
_“Perché dici che non sai esprimerti quando invece ci riesci benissimo?_  
Perché non è come vorrei, Keith. Non è così che vorrei parlare di queste cose, non è così che vorrei portarle in vita nella tua mente.  
Caro Keith,   
questa è forse l’ultima lettera che ti scriverò, ma ho ancora così tanto da dirti e non so se questa pagina basterà a contenere tutto. Anzi, so già che non basterà.  
Ora voglio tornare a casa. Voglio portarti qui con me. Voglio dirti tutto quello che ti ho scritto in queste lettere e voglio vedere i tuoi occhi, il tuo viso, mentre le mie parole prendono forma in chissà quale strana maniera.  
Voglio portarti qui per dirti che ti amo, perché forse sulla Terra non ci riuscirei. In fondo, prima non ce l’ho fatta, no? Ho avuto tempo e l’ho lasciato scorrere via, e ora che se n’è andato è inutile rincorrerlo. Perché non riesco ad afferrarlo, a farlo mio, e a chiedergli di tornare indietro a quando eravamo insieme e avevo tutte le occasioni possibili per confessarti questo.  
Non so se leggerai mai queste lettere, Keith.  
Non so se avrò, un giorno, il coraggio di metterle tra le tue mani. Chissà quanti anni passeranno prima che io ti consegni questo diario, prima che ogni cosa cambi per l’ennesima volta. Chissà che effetto ti farà leggere tutto ciò che qui c’è scritto.  
Ma non importa se non lo farai, perché a me basta che questo si solidifichi. Che rimanga.  
Scusa se te lo scrivo solamente ora.  
Ti amo.   
Tanto.   
Tanto, tanto, tanto.   
Come lo posso dire? Aiutami, ti prego.   
Per me è impossibile. Sono un disastro in queste cose. Ho avuto altre relazioni prima di affezionarmi a te, e perdonami se te lo sto scrivendo in questo modo. Nessuna è finita bene. Ero troppo distante, troppo controllato, e non riuscivo mai a compiere quanto dovevo.  
Voglio che con te sia diverso. Ti prego, concedimi un’occasione. E abbi tanta, tanta pazienza.  
Ho bisogno di te, Keith. Della tua presenza, del tuo sorriso e dei tuoi occhi. Della tua voce piatta e della tua risata, e di tutte le belle cose che mi hai donato prima di partire e che solo tu avresti potuto darmi.  
Un giorno ti porterò qui con me, Keith, e se tutto andrà per il meglio ti chiederò di sposarmi.  
Sì, lo so, sto esagerando. Una proposta di matrimonio nello spazio? Quando mai potrebbe avvenire? Ma voglio che siamo i primi a farlo, Keith. Lo voglio perché tu meriti una cosa del genere.  
Ti amo tanto.  
Non riesco a smettere di scriverlo, e forse ora è meglio che concluda qui.  
Mi manchi, e non so se riuscirò a resistere durante il viaggio di ritorno, perché ogni minuto, ogni ora sembrerà ancora più lenta e letale mentre ripercorrerò la strada a ritroso per tornare da te.  
Ma sono fiducioso, da un lato.  
A dicembre sarò di nuovo da te.  
Perdona quest’ultima lettera confusionaria, ma non sapevo nemmeno da che parte iniziare. Sono troppo felice.  
E totalmente innamorato.  
Grazie per essere arrivato a leggere fino a qui, e per la compagnia che mi hai dato, anche se sei stato solo un pensiero in questo emozionante viaggio.   
Il pensiero più bello, aggiungerei.  
Tuo per sempre,  
_**Takashi S.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveva creduto, tempo prima, di essere stato in grado di aver superato la parentesi Kerberos. Era stato certo di aver pianto tutte le sue lacrime per quell’episodio, di aver scontato ogni possibile pena che lo tenesse ancorato a quell’infida memoria.  
> Mai come in quell’istante si era però reso conto di essere sempre stato completamente nel torto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'ultimo capitolo della fanfiction!  
> Ci tenevo tantissimo a ringraziare le persone che hanno lasciato due kudos alla storia. Sono nel sito da due settimane, e ricevere già queste piccole cose mi rende estremamente felice<3  
> Grazie anche a tutti quelli che si sono fermati a leggerla! Spero di riuscire a tradurla in inglese il prima possibile, e di continuare a pubblicare qualcosa "Post-Voltron."  
> Questa fanfiction è soltanto l'inizio di una serie ambientata dopo le vicende del cartone animato, e spero di pubblicare presto qualcosa di nuovo.  
> Per il resto, godetevi questo capitolo.  
> Spero possa piacervi <3  
> Buona lettura,  
> Merty

**_Capitolo 3_ **

**Q** uando aveva iniziato a piangere?    
Non lo sapeva. Non lo ricordava.  
Forse all’inizio, alla vista della vecchia foto.   
Non ricordava nemmeno quando avessero deciso di scattarla, e dove, sopratutto. Erano sul tetto della Garrison? O nel sito del lancio per Kerberos?   
Nulla.   
La sua mente sembrava già essersi annebbiata al solo pensiero di quanto lo avrebbe atteso dopo quell’immagine.  
E se le lacrime avessero iniziato a cadere al primo _“caro Keith?”_    
O forse la causa era ogni singola descrizione dei suoi occhi, della sua persona, stilata con una cura tale che Keith si era sentito scosso.  
Nessuno aveva mai scritto tante belle frasi su di lui.  
Nessuno aveva mai deciso di parlare apertamente di queste belle esperienze, di condividerle con lui. Nessuno gli aveva mai dedicato qualche lettera, o addirittura un diario intero.  
Nessuno, prima di Shiro.  
Per un momento la sua mente era rimasta vuota, colma del nulla e incapace di andare oltre. C’era stato spazio soltanto per le lacrime, che ormai cadevano senza alcun controllo, e per i singhiozzi, trattenuti per troppo, troppo tempo.   
Keith non riusciva a separarsi dal diario che ora teneva stretto al petto, mentre tutto il suo corpo tremava contro la spalliera del letto. I suoi respiri continuavano ad accelerare, e il suo cuore pareva volesse esplodere da un momento all’altro.   
Faceva male.   
Ovunque.  
Aveva creduto, tempo prima, di essere stato in grado di aver superato la _parentesi Kerberos._ Era stato certo di aver pianto tutte le sue lacrime per quell’episodio, di aver scontato ogni possibile pena che lo tenesse ancorato a quell’infida memoria.  
Mai come in quell’istante si era però reso conto di essere sempre stato completamente nel torto. La missione di Kerberos non era semplicemente un ricordo che poteva inscatolare e gettare in un angolo della sua mente per poi sperare di dimenticarsene. Sarebbe sempre stata una ferita aperta che mai sarebbe scomparsa. Certo, poteva guarire. Ma tutto il dolore, il senso di smarrimento e di sconfitta che aveva provato non sarebbero mai svaniti. E nemmeno la paura alla prospettiva di un futuro assente, senza quella persona che era prossima a sposare, sarebbe mai scomparsa. Ogni volta che lo sguardo di Keith avrebbe incontrato quella cicatrice, ogni singolo ricordo sarebbe tornato alla sua mente colpendolo come una lama. Ma avrebbe trovato la forza per andare avanti. Per rendere quell’agonia meno dolorosa fino a quando non avrebbe perso ogni potere.  
Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, Keith riuscì a calmarsi. Il suo respiro era tornato regolare, e così anche il battito del suo cuore. Ma la sua mente, proprio in quel momento, aveva appena iniziato a formulare mille pensieri che correvano a una velocità troppo alta per poterli seguire. C’erano troppe parole che si confondevano tra loro, troppe frasi che vagavano nel suo cervello in attesa di essere districate da quel labirinto di sentimenti contrastanti.   
Tristezza. Disperazione. Gioia.   
Aveva bisogno di buttare giù ogni singola parola. Di esternarle prima che lo facessero esplodere. Perché era da troppo tempo che avrebbe voluto gridarle, strapparle a forza dalle sue corde vocali fino a farle sanguinare. Era da troppo tempo che quelle frasi mai dette lo stavano corrodendo. Forse era stato proprio quello lo scopo del diario. Cercare di chiarire quell’ennesimo fardello che entrambi portavano, metterci una pietra sopra e capire che, male o non male, sarebbero riusciti a superarlo. Insieme.   
Fu per questo che Keith si alzò dal letto con un balzo, rischiando quasi di inciampare nella sedia, e iniziò a rovistare tra i cassetti della scrivania alla ricerca di una penna. Dopo vari minuti, il suo tentativo non andò vano.  
Keith ritornò nel letto e, con il diario poggiato sulle gambe e la penna impugnata nella mano destra, cominciò a scrivere senza staccare la testa dal foglio.  
Ma le parole che impresse sulla carta non furono solo grida di disperazione.

 

_Takashi,_  
ho appena finito di leggere quanto mi hai scritto durante la missione Kerberos. Sono rimasto tutta la notte sveglio per divorare ogni parola. Alcune volte sono stato costretto a tornare indietro per rivedere certi passaggi. E poi rimanevo un po’ in silenzio a guardare le stelle fuori dalla finestra.  
Non sei tornato in quel dicembre, Shiro.   
Sei sparito.  
Per un anno intero.  
E non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto questo mi abbia distrutto. Tutte le lettere erano piene di…cariche di…non so nemmeno come esprimerlo (a proposito, ti avrei dato un pugno per ogni volta in cui hai scritto che _tu_ non riesci a esprimerti. Sei incorreggibile.)  
Era speranza, forse? Erano forse i tuoi sogni che mi parlavano attraverso le righe? Non lo so, Shiro. So soltanto che, arrivato all’ultima lettera, non ho retto più. Sapevo cosa mi aspettava, eppure ho continuato. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stata l’ennesima conferma di un ritorno che però non c’è mai stato.  
Ma non sono qui per parlarti del mio schifosissimo anno trascorso nel deserto con in testa il folle desiderio che tu potessi tornare. Sai già come è andata. Anche se non te l’ho mai detto direttamente.  
Sai, sono in parte certo che tu mi abbia consegnato questo diario per potermi liberare di un qualcosa, di un fardello diventato troppo pesante dopo tutti questi anni. Però, Shiro, io non so se riesco a farlo ora. Ho bisogno di tempo. E di averti accanto.  
Adesso voglio solo parlare di ciò che mi hai scritto.  
Non so nemmeno come iniziare, perché ci sarebbe troppo da dire, e non so nemmeno se questa penna abbia inchiostro a sufficienza. È vecchia, e non credo che mamma sia una che scriva lettere o che abbia una collezione segreta di penne a sfera.   
Ci credi che ho visto tutto quanto mi hai raccontato? Non sto mentendo, Shiro. Ho visto tutto. Ogni cosa.  
Dal lancio della navicella a Marte, e a Giove con la sua Tempesta e tutto il resto. La tua felicità è stata…non lo so.  
Non lo so cos’è stata, Shiro.  
Ma l’ho sentita. Come tutto il resto.  
E volevo scriverti che no, non ti ho mai odiato per un solo istante in tutto quel periodo trascorso da solo. Ero triste senza te, ma felice che avessi potuto realizzare il tuo sogno.   
E poi sono arrivate queste lettere. È un peccato non averle ricevute prima. Sono sicuro che le avrei apprezzate molto anche allora.  
E non devi dispiacerti per tutte quelle promesse. Non è stata colpa tua. Potevamo prevedere la guerra con i Galra che durava da diecimila anni in confronto a noi, che di anni ne avevamo così pochi da risultare insignificanti? No.  
Non potevamo.  
Non sapevamo, allora, della nostra piccolezza, della possibilità che l’universo si sarebbe messo in moto per far accadere tutto questo. Insignificanti.  
Lo siamo sempre stati.  
E anch’io ti amo Shiro. Penso di averlo fatto sin dal primo istante. Non so, non sono bravo a riconoscere queste cose. Hai presente quando le persone continuano a ripeterti che una differenza di età troppo elevata è sbagliata, quasi immorale? Ecco, forse ci avevo creduto anch’io.  
Avevamo troppi anni a separarci, e io non sapevo nemmeno come comportarmi. Volevo che funzionasse ma non ci speravo. Avevo paura che alla fine non sarebbe accaduto nulla di buono e che sarei inciampato nell’ennesima delusione della mia vita. Avevo paura che tu fossi soltanto una persona estremamente gentile che sarebbe andata via con un’altra. Più grande, più adatta alle sue esigenze. Non uno stupido orfano con problemi di fiducia e dalla rabbia facile.  
E invece ora siamo qui, e dopodomani ci sposeremo.   
Sono il ragazzo più felice di tutto l’universo.   
Li ho sentiti, sai? I tuoi ti amo, e i mi manchi, intendo. Tutto, ogni cosa. Erano reali come ciò di tangibile che mi raccontavi.  
Sono felice, Shiro.  
Che tu sia qui. Che tra due giorni staremo insieme per sempre. O meglio, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. Esiste un per sempre dopo la morte? Non ci ho mai pensato. Quello che volevo tanti anni fa, prima di Voltron e della Garrison e di tutto il resto, era solo l’amore di una famiglia. Anche solo per un giorno. E ora ce l’ho.  
Sono felice di aver ricevuto questo diario con la nostra foto in prima pagina (voglio la copia di quella sai? Mi piace molto. Penso di aver sorriso sinceramente quella volta, come ho sempre fatto da quando tu sei entrato nella mia vita. Mi ricorda di quando ancora eravamo felici e ignari di quanto in realtà siamo infinitamente piccoli in confronti a tutto il resto.)  
Questa risposta è un totale disastro. Non so nemmeno perché l’abbia aggiunta qui sotto, rovinando tutto il resto. Perdonami, perché non è proprio il massimo.   
Sono confuso. Terribilmente confuso. Scrivo il primo pensiero che mi capita perché non ci capisco niente. Non so come fare. Come dirti ogni cosa.  
Però sappi che non vedo l’ora. Di vedere tutte le serie tv che mi hai promesso insieme a _Star Wars_ , e a _Il Signore degli Anelli_ (ho letto la trama e non so se mi piacerà come piace a te, ma voglio vederlo lo stesso.)  
E non vedo l’ora che tu mi porti a vedere tutto ciò che hai scritto in queste lettere. Ora possiamo farlo. Per favore, possiamo fare in modo che queste promesse vengano mantenute? Io ci tengo. Tanto.  
Quindi ti prego, Shiro, di trascinarmi via con te per l’universo come abbiamo sempre sognato.  
Te lo chiedo in qualità di tuo prossimo e futuro marito (so che non potrai rifiutare.)  
Quanto manca al nostro matrimonio? Io voglio sposarti ora.  
Mi sento come quando hai descritto la lunga distanza che ti separava da Kerberos, solo che ora mancano due giorni e non mesi interi. È troppo difficile attendere.  
Ti amo, Takashi.   
Non ho altro da aggiungere. Perché il resto lo sai già.  
E grazie.  
Il tuo,  
 _Keith_

_P.S._  
Ho apprezzato la proposta di matrimonio nello spazio.  
Sappi poi che questo diario lo rivoglio indietro. Ormai è mio.

 


End file.
